Sed
by Juri
Summary: [One Shot] Katara está de visita en la Nación del Fuego y muere de sed. Zuko tendrá que ingeniárselas para quitársela de alguna forma.


Katara ya estaba más que mentalizada: ropa ligera conformando su equipaje junto a un abrigo y un par de botas con las mismas características. Las advertencias tanto del ahora Señor del Fuego como de su hermano, unas más serias que otras, no pasarían desapercibidas, considerando una visita a la cálida Nación del Fuego por una chica más que acostumbrada al helado clima del Polo Sur. 

En su estadía en el Reino Tierra, el clima era más que incómodo para ella, aún siendo templado y bastante agradable para la mayoría de sus visitantes. Tardó poco en acostumbrarse, y esperaba lo mismo a su llegada a la Nación en reconstrucción después de poco más de un año de guerra.

Fue el estupor que sintió al acercarse a la costa y el golpe de calor que inundo el barco al momento de abrir sus puertas el que hizo concientizar a la Maestra Agua que le costaría mucho más trabajo.

Maldijo la túnica que ella misma había elegido para lucir bien ante sus recibidores. Largo de falda y aún más de mangas, obligando a su maquillaje a caer entre el bochorno provocado por el clima y las reverencias de saludo a cada mandatario que se acercaba. Fue el preciso momento en que encontró al antiguo príncipe exiliado, compañero de viaje de hacia mucho tiempo.

La sonrisa brindada por parte de ambos y el cálido abrazo la hizo olvidar por un momento su incomodidad – para verse de pronto ante los ojos dorados de su amigo, con cierto reto.

"¡Tengo sed!" exigió olvidando sus modales, causando no más que una sonrisa burlona en el Señor del Fuego.

Zuko estaba más que complacido con la visita de su amiga, parecía más que obvio que ella fuera seleccionada la embajadora de la Tribu Agua del Sur, no únicamente por su reconocimiento como heroína de guerra, si no por su carácter tan pacífico capaz de convencer a cualquier temperamento ante ella. Sin mencionar, por supuesto, que las opciones no eran muchas: definitivamente su hermano no tenía más que la pinta de un campesino corriente que no infundía el menor respeto, aún cuando hacía un año de no verlo, no podía más que ver al flácido Sokka peleando con torpeza servido por sus fieles armas.

Insistió en acompañar a Katara al palacio en un mismo carruaje, cosa que la chica aceptó un tanto enojada –poco notorio gracias a su característica diplomacia-. En realidad planeaba encerrarse en total oscuridad y remangarse todo lo posible del vestido junto con amarrar una cómoda trenza, artimañas básicas para evitar el calor, por lo menos de ahí a su llegada al palacio. Igual es Zuko, pensó en el momento de que su transporte comenzó a moverse con los dos chicos dentro. Ya la había visto peor.

De cualquier forma, Zuko no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendido al ver a la chica arremangando cualquier cosa que colgara de su túnica a medidas ciertamente… inmorales. El chico trago fuerte al apreciar las piernas de la chica prácticamente enteras, mientras se sujetaba una trenza lo suficientemente alta para no estorbar.

Aclaro su garganta, llamando su atención "Lo siento" atinó a decir Katara, sin cambiar su posición "De verdad, muero de calor, y ya sabes que contigo hay confianza" admitió con infantil sonrisa.

"No es digno de una embajadora hacer… /eso/" el Lord del Fuego sintió la fulminante mirada de la chica "Digo… no me molesta, pero no tardaremos en llegar al palacio y me te—"

"Bueno, disculpe usted, Señor del Fuego, que mis modales no sean los correctos" El chico abrió la boca para interrumpir antes de que las cosas se salieran de control, siendo imposibilitado por la Maestra Agua "Ya sabe que los _campesinos_ no tenemos modales" Demasiado tarde/ya/ se había salido de control "Además, me temo que usted apenas y es buen anfitrión. ¡Debió decirme que el calor aquí era INSOPORTABLE, recibirme con un poco de agua¡Lo que sea¡Pudo ahorrarse el sermón!" y se soltó de inmediato la trenza y arregló la túnica como era debido, completamente indignada.

Zuko se masajeó las sienes desesperado. Nunca creyó que el cambio de clima fuera capaz de volver el humor de la Maestra Agua tan molesto ¿Qué posibilidades habría de llamar a su hermano?

oo

Su recibimiento al palacio fue lo suficientemente cordial como para hacer sentir a la Maestra Agua bastante culpable. Al parecer Zuko se había tomado la molestia de prepararle algo digno de la Tribu Agua del Sur para hacerla sentir como en casa, y sofocada y harta del calor, se limitó a gritonearle sin siquiera entablar una conversación decente con él. Se vio a si misma sorprendida por el cambio de humor que ocasionaba el calor en ella, pensando en la forma de tranquilizarse y poder pedirle una disculpa al Señor del Fuego.

La pequeña comida preparada exclusivamente para recibirla le pareció más que insoportable. El sofocante palacio de la Nación del Fuego estaba constituido enteramente de metal, con escasas ventanas, albergando el endemoniado calor de fuera y multiplicándolo a medidas poco saludables para cualquiera. Igual la única que parecía afectada era ella, y ya fuera por orgullo o simple vergüenza, no permitiría que lo notaran. Quizá por eso se retiro sin hacer sobre mesa a la comida, argumentando el cansancio del viaje y pidiendo una sirvienta que la escoltara.

Lo cierto es que en cuanto se vio a salvo en su habitación, vació las maletas pidiendo un par de costureras que pudieran arreglar los vestidos a algo que fuera capaz de emplear sin que el calor la derritiera… de una forma tan literal. Fue arduo y bastante largo el trabajo, terminando fatigadas las mujeres y con las manos a flor de piel para cuando otra sirviente anunció la cena.

Katara salió festiva con una de sus túnicas arregladas, enfrentándose en sus nuevas prendas ligeras al calor. Lo cierto es que el aire nocturno de la Nación del Fuego era aún más sofocante, y pudo darse cuenta a medida que bajaba las escaleras con el estupor consumiéndola, para llegar al comedor empapada en sudor y cual energúmeno poseyendo su cara.

Nadie se atrevió a entablar conversación con ella, quien agradecida terminó la cena con la mayor agilidad que sus modales le permitía para retirarse a gran velocidad a su habitación, prácticamente quitándose la ropa en su trayecto.

oo

Zuko estaba más que preocupado por la que consideraba la más importante de sus invitados. Miraba la cinta de la túnica que Katara había usado esa noche, la cual había encontrado en la puerta de la habitación de la joven y había conservado ya fuera por mero respeto a su privacidad o simple miedo a su amiga. Y ahora con una sirvienta al frente, indicándole que la chica había llegado a la cocina entre vendajes, reclamando prácticamente un estanque entero de agua le hizo notar que de verdad no estaba lo suficientemente cómoda.

A la salida de la empleada a Zuko le tomo bastante tiempo armarse de valor, y salió de la habitación principal entre suspiros y nerviosismo apoderándose de sus piernas, dando pasos temblorosos hacía la habitación de su amiga.

"¿Katara?" fue casi un susurro, tocando la puerta con sutileza procurando no despertar a nadie. No obtuvo respuesta. "¿Katara?" intentó un poco más fuerte, sin respuesta alguna. Seguramente estaría dormida, el día había sido pesado, así que ya hablaría con ella al próximo día. Cuando quizá estuviera de mejor humor.

Poco le duró la tranquilidad para dar media vuelta y escuchar un suspiro en la habitación de Katara. Suspiro que sonó más a un lamento. Un gemido insufrible al que Zuko no esperaría enterarse de lo que se trataba hasta la mañana siguiente, temiendo lo peor. Lo /peor/.

Con una fuerte patada abrió la puerta, mirando completamente sonrojado la imagen ante él, arrepentido al instante por su acción. La cama de la embajadora completamente vacía, intacta en realidad. Por debajo, entre sus típicos vendajes, Katara se encontraba recostada sobre una capa de hielo, húmeda entre su transpiración y su improvisada cama derritiéndose por debajo de ella.

Lo miro de reojo, claramente hastiada y con el sueño a cuestas.

"¡No puedo dormir por el maldito calor!" gimió sollozando. El chico suspiro tranquilo al saber que no se trataba de otra cosa.

Se disculpó por su acción y de inmediato le indicó que las sirvientas estarían complacidas de atenderla en lo que necesitara. "Y créeme, el calor es normal aquí, fastidioso hasta cierto punto" admitió a punto de cruzar el umbral "Pero confío en que la mejor Maestra Agua no tardará en acostumbrarse"

"Gracias" pudo escuchar por detrás de él, en la amabilidad de la morena que tanto extrañaba "Y, de verdad, lo siento" Zuko negó con la cabeza, sonriente, en un gesto de plena comprensión.

Acomodó la puerta como su habilidad y sueño le permitieron y se retiro de inmediato, mentalizándose que no sería mala idea asignarle una sirvienta exclusiva a la chica. Una lo suficientemente fuerte para abanicarla /todo/ el día.

oo

Si bien el gesto del Señor del Fuego había sido bastante amable, Katara tuvo que rechazar a la sirvienta con el gran abanico, básicamente por orgullo propio y evitar cualquier vergüenza ante las figuras importantes con las que se encontraba. A la mañana siguiente los mandatarios se prepararon para recibir a la chica con vasos helados de agua y sonrisas amables para evitar las facciones en la morena de la noche anterior. No pudieron más que sorprenderse al ver a la chica entrando con la mayor tranquilidad al salón del desayuno.

Los mandatarios la notaron en seguida, al igual que el Señor del Fuego. Parecía que la Maestra Agua había conseguido adaptarse al calor mucho más rápido que el resto de los invitados. Lo cierto era que la chica había inventado un mecanismo bastante útil, aprovechando su condición de Maestra Agua. Por debajo de la falda, amarrados a piernas y abdomen, un par de botas de agua apenas y lograban sobresalir, siendo congeladas en cada momento que la chica se sintiera harta del calor.

Bendiciendo su ingenio aunado a las túnicas arregladas para ser lo suficientemente ligeras, su humor había aumentado de sobre manera, y ella misma era la más agradecida por ello. Preciso momento en que se presento uno de los momentos cúspides de la celebración: cena de gala con baile incluido, significando andar por la noche entre túnicas más calurosas y a moverse cada que un caballero extendiera la mano. Katara adoraba su nueva técnica para evitar el calor, por lo menos así fue hasta que un invitado del Reino Tierra pidió su mano para iniciar el baile.

Podía sentir la mirada de aborrecimiento del soberano de la Nación del Fuego, pero estaba segura que con su mismo odio al joven bastaba. Sus manos comenzaban a tocar partes fuera del alcance de cualquiera, bajando lentamente por la espalda hasta toparse con el fin de esta. Miraba en cierto aire de coquetería a la Maestra Agua, respondido con una sonrisa incómoda tratando de parecer amable. Igual no pudo evitar sulfurar al sentir la mano del joven agasajándose de la parte posterior de la chica.

Su grito interrumpió de pronto el baile, junto con las miradas sorprendidas de los invitados al ver el vestido empapado por donde se viera. En su arranque de desesperación, sin poder controlar aún sus sentimientos, las bolsas de agua por debajo de su vestido estallaron de inmediato, creando un verdadero espectáculo para todos.

Severa bofetada resonó en la habitación para ver correr enseguida a la chica a su habitación, con el Señor del Fuego por detrás, indicando a los músicos continuar en su trabajo y a su tío se hiciera cargo de la situación. Salió estrepitosamente para encontrar a la Maestra Agua secando sus ropas con clásica elegancia, mientras la sirvienta asignada le sonreía amenamente, guiándola hacia algún lado tratando de tranquilizar su ira.

Se dispuso a perseguir a las dos mujeres, con suficiente sigilo para pasar desapercibido y no hacer enojar de más a Katara. Dio un paso totalmente en vano, antes de sentir la mano de su tío deteniéndolo.

"Sé que es importante" dijo en un susurro "Pero me temo que te necesitan por acá…"

Para cuando el chico terminó asuntos 'inútiles' en el gran salón, buscó por bastante tiempo a la sirvienta y a su amiga sin obtener rastro alguno. Para cuando todo terminó, buscó esperanzado a la joven en su recámara, para encontrarla dormida en su bloque de hielo con una perturbadora sonrisa. Secretos de chicas, pensó el joven al retirarse a su habitación.

oo

El desastre de la fiesta no pasó desapercibido para nadie, principalmente porque el conquistador de Katara se encargó de difundir lo ocurrido por todos lados junto con el artilugio inventado por ella para regular su propia temperatura. Basado a eso y a las inquietantes miradas y susurros poco disimulados que cualquiera inquiría en cuanto la veía venir, la chica tuvo que recurrir a deshacerse de su grandioso método y volver a ser víctima del agobiante calor.

Como fuera, Zuko admiraba hasta cierto punto divertido como la chica recurría a cualquier método para refrescarse, incluyendo las extravagantes comidas a las que eran participes, en las que olvidaba completamente sus modales y se levantaba la falda por debajo de la mesa justo igual o aún más que cuando viajaron en el carruaje. El chico lo notó en un momento de confusión, en que la Maestra Agua tiró uno de sus cubiertos con descuido y, en un ademán de ayuda, se ofreció a recogerlo.

Para cuando su cara apareció por sobre la mesa, entre sonrojes entregó el tenedor a la Maestra Agua, quien sólo hizo gesto de pedir silencio a su amigo, igual o más sonrojada que él.

El Señor del Fuego sonrió divertido, asintiendo con la cabeza.

A pesar de todo, el chico notó a la Maestra Agua mucho más tranquila que al principio, sin mencionar sus repentinas desapariciones al momento de terminar todos sus asuntos. Confiaba en su intuición, la cual le dictaba la influencia de la conversación entre ella y la sirvienta en sus súbitos mutis. Pero igual sabía que podía terminar más que lastimado si permitía vencer a su curiosidad, por lo que se limitó a acallar, buscando silenciosamente a su amiga en búsqueda de una amena conversación.

Se sintió devastado al medio día de la única fecha en que los invitados se permitían descansar, ya a una semana del arribo de la chica. La mayoría se encargó de asistir a la Nación reconstruida, dispuestos a comprar recuerdos y simplemente vagar por las calles de las ciudades aledañas, pero en ningún carruaje que había partido logró encontrar a la morena. En los salones y su misma habitación también brillaba por su ausencia, permitiendo al Señor del Fuego llevarse por su frustración.

Una semana de no poder conversar con ella le hartaba. Preguntarle sobre todos sus amigos, como estaban las cosas después de un año de separarse, lo que fuera aparte de simples cuestiones políticas o imploranzas por agua. Llevar las riendas de una Nación entera había sido difícil, pero no se permitió caer ante la esperanza que sus compañeros de batalla le brindaban por muy lejos que estuviesen. Y Katara en definitiva era la que más crédito se llevaba en esa fuerza brindada, gracias a su fe en el poco tiempo que estuvieron viajando juntos, terriblemente contagiosa y ayudando a Zuko a jamás perderse entre laureles de honor o en simple desesperación.

Perdido entre pensamientos fue a dar a su jardín preferido, aquel en el que compartió los mejores momentos al lado de su madre, justo al lado de un estanque con patos-tortugas por debajo de un frondoso árbol; aunque en esta ocasión el paisaje de su niñez se vio quebrantado por algo más en donde él y su madre debieran estar. Entre sus típicos y frescos vendajes, recostada a la sombra del gran abeto, bañada entre aguas de su propio cuerpo y del estanque a su lado, con el que se remojaba en cada ocasión posible.

Sonrió feliz al encontrarla, sentándose a su lado con poco disimulo, con Katara notando su presencia pero demasiado concentrada en olvidarse del molesto clima como para abrir los ojos o recibirlo de alguna forma decorosa.

"Tengo sed…" atinó a decir, remojándose de nueva cuenta con el aljibe a su lado. Irónicamente se trataba de una Maestra Agua, y no poseía la capacidad de purificar el agua del estanque de los patos-tortuga o de traer agua desde la cocina, y la frescura que había encontrado en el gigantesco árbol le impedía levantarse para acudir por el vital líquido.

"Ya tenía tiempo que no platicábamos así" comenzó Zuko bastante harto, a sabiendas de no traer nada que la chica pudiera beber y mucho menos de obedecer a sus impulsos de caballero para acceder a la petición. Su orgullo estaba de por medio "Ya sabes, no como embajadores o soberanos de un reino"

"Dame agua…" fue su única respuesta, haciendo al chico fruncir el ceño.

"Igual creo que no te interesa mucho. Sé que el clima de por acá es difícil, y comprendo que no te acostumbres, pero hay más que platicar que sólo 'Quiero agua' o 'Tengo sed'" respondió molesto, regañando inconscientemente a su amiga, quien ciertamente se estaba comportando como una chiquilla "Me sorprende que te comportes aún peor que tu _hermano_" añadió, tratando de mover alguna cuerda que hiciera reaccionar a Katara.

Miró ilusionado a la morena abrir un ojo hacía él, completamente molesta.

"¿No entiendes que tengo s—" fue esa la primera ocasión en que la morena abrió los ojos de par en par, al sentir a un Zuko emocionado por sobre de ella, interrumpiéndola en un beso limpio que claramente buscaba más que callarla o quitarle la avidez del agua.

"¡¿Aún tienes sed?!" atinó a decir el chico bastante tiempo después, cuando la asfixia los obligó a separarse en necesidad del vital aire.

No le dio mucho tiempo de tomar un último aliento antes de sentirse enrojecer con la Maestra Agua por sobre de él, respondiendo el gesto de igual forma con que él había iniciado "En realidad, sí" alcanzó a decir al separarse, para regresar de inmediato al beso aun sin terminar.

* * *

**N/A.** 8DDD; Sé que creyeron que esto iba para lemon, el summary y como se desarrolla el fic daban para eso, o me equivoco? xD Como sea, un One-Shot para satisfacer un poco el espíritu Zutariano de todos por aqui! 


End file.
